deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 29
20:00 <~Wulfric> GENTLEMEN. 20:04 <&Remmon> It's a barbarian! 20:04 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:04 -!- Nuramor is now known as Proteus 20:05 <~Wulfric> maz?! 20:05 <~Wulfric> Need a Liam too. 20:05 -!- You're now known as abudhabi 20:05 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-96j22l.range31-54.btcentralplus.com has joined #Traveller 20:05 -!- Liam is now known as Nev 20:05 <&Arthur> I present to thee, one Liam 20:10 <~abudhabi> I'd like a maz, too, so that it's not just the rebel and the pilot. 20:11 -!- maz is now known as natsu 20:13 <~abudhabi> Oh, hello! 20:13 <~abudhabi> Last time, on Mercenaries, en-route to the jump limit, you've suffered a little mutiny, pre-emptively snipped in the bud by the captain. 20:14 <~abudhabi> Your gunner's dead, your engineer is surrendered, your captain is badly wounded, your pilot's locked in the bridge. 20:14 <~abudhabi> I recall natsu and Proteus hauling Arthur to the autodoc. 20:14 <&natsu> @Grunts at Nev, we're getting Arthur to the doc, a bit of a mess in engineering..@ 20:15 < Nev> @What the hell has happened, the controls are showing red across the board - what the fuck did the new guy do to the engines?@ 20:17 <&natsu> @Well, Cap'n stabbed Ziggy, Ziggy shot him, I ended her... and Proteus surrended@ 20:17 <&natsu> ((In a dedpan)) 20:17 < Nev> @.....@ 20:17 < Proteus> @And in the process he turned the engine into a cheese grater@ 20:18 < Nev> @The fuck is going on back there - why'd he stab her!@ 20:19 <&natsu> @Proteus and Ziggy were doing something with the AI and the Capn didn't like it.@ 20:19 < Nev> @For fucks sake - how bad is he?@ 20:20 < Proteus> @Who?@ 20:21 < Nev> @Well, since you're putting the captain in the auto doc - I'm guessing hes wounded but not dead? so him rather than the one who got shot by a guy who only understands Overkill rather than subdue@ 20:21 <&natsu> @ Capn's out cold, it was that pretty laser rifle of Ziggy's, I'm not a damned medic, but he's alive... I think. @ 20:22 < Nev> @Ok... I'm coming back there - put him in the Auto doc and get him stabilised@ 20:23 * Nev goes to Engineering to check what is in there - when he sees the mess and Ziggy's corpse he'll head to the medic bay 20:24 <~abudhabi> Nev: When you enter Engineering, you are assaulted by black smoke filling the whole compartment. 20:24 <~abudhabi> Now it is starting to fill the corridor too! 20:24 * Nev will look for the fire supression kit 20:24 <~abudhabi> It's right where it's supposed to be. 20:25 <~abudhabi> Roll Endurance. 20:25 < Nev> @FOR FUCKS SAKE - DID NONE OF YOU THINK OF PUTTING OUT THE FIRES YOU STARTED! - GET TO ENGINEERING NOW PROTEUS!@ 20:25 < Nev> !2d6+1 : Smoke inhilation 20:25 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Smoke inhilation": (2+6)+1. Total: 9. 20:26 <~abudhabi> Nev: This smoke's no good. Perhaps you should seal your helmet. 20:26 * Nev seals the helmet 20:27 < Proteus> "Natsu, may I go and help in engineering? It's kinda important." 20:27 * Nev starts trying to fight fire in the engineering compartment - begins plotting how to escape these idiots 20:28 * natsu looks at Proteus and points back to engineering. 20:28 <~abudhabi> Nev: The smoke's coming from the Jump Drive. You do what you can outside, but you may have to cut the power to that thing. 20:28 * Nev will damned well do so 20:28 < Proteus> @I'm on my way.@ 20:28 < Nev> @HURRY THE FUCK UP@ 20:28 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Welcome to the Kingdom of Choking Black Vapor. Population: 2. 20:28 * Proteus suits up on the way. 20:29 * Nev will have cut power to the j drive and begun spraying it with the fire supressant foam or whatever it is that we use 20:30 <~abudhabi> Nev: You throw the switch. Nothing immediately happens. 20:30 <~abudhabi> Proteus, Nev: Roll Edu + Engineering(any)/Mechanic. 20:31 < Proteus> !2d6+1+1: Engineering 20:31 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "Engineering": (2+3)+1+1. Total: 7. 20:31 < Nev> !2d6+1 : Edu+Mechanic0 20:31 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Edu+Mechanic0": (1+2)+1. Total: 4. 20:32 <~abudhabi> In the multi-spectrum darkness, you two manage to get nowhere fast. Something's still burning inside the J-Drive. Maybe it would go better if all that damn smoke wasn't making your job so hard. 20:33 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2: Auto-doc 20:33 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "Auto-doc": (4+6)+2. Total: 12. 20:33 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Recover 8 points. 20:33 < Nev> @Fuck it, Natsu, seal yourself in sickbay - I'm going to vent the Atmo here@ 20:34 * natsu closes the sickbay doors with him and arthur inside ((sickbay or wherever the autodoc is)) 20:34 < Nev> @Proteus - keep trying to get this sorted - check your suit is full so I don't end up killing you - get ready for a quick atmo dump to clear this smoke and deprive the fire of oxygen@ 20:34 * Proteus checks the suit 20:34 <~abudhabi> Proteus: It's working. 20:34 < Proteus> "I'm good." 20:35 <~abudhabi> natsu seals himself in sickbay. 20:35 * Arthur is back to full dex, End 2. 20:35 * Nev will head to the bridge and once Proteus confirms he's ready will dump the atmosphere from everywhere except the medical bay to clear the smoke 20:35 < Nev> @Natsu - keep that door closed until we're done@ 20:36 < Proteus> "Would'nt just engineering be enough?" 20:36 <&natsu> @Nev - Ok@ 20:38 * Nev will actually just vent the cargo bay, corridors from bridge to engineering, the bridge and engineering itself after telling Proteus to physically attach himself to something so he dosn't get sucked out of the ship 20:39 <~abudhabi> Very well. You vent atmosphere from almost everywhere. 20:39 <~abudhabi> Proteus: The place clears up really fast. You can actually see now. 20:39 < Nev> @hows it looking Proteus?@ 20:40 < Proteus> @Stuff is visible@ 20:41 < Nev> @Then lets try and fix it before something important blows up - I'll join you in a second@ 20:41 < Proteus> @We're a saintly ship, because the engine is holey@ 20:41 * Nev locks the bridge controls to respond only to me 20:42 * Nev then walks towards engineering, sealing the bridge behind me again to let only me in 20:42 < Nev> @Ok Proteus, what are we looking at in here?@ 20:42 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Roll Edu + Engineer (any). 20:43 < Proteus> !2d6+1+1: EduEngi - Whats broken? 20:43 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "EduEngi - Whats broken?": (4+3)+1+1. Total: 9. 20:44 <~abudhabi> Proteus: You diagnosis: minor damage to M-Drive and P-Plant, the J-Drive is out of commission. You're not 100% sure it's not destroyed, this'll have to be experimentally discovered during repairs. 20:45 < Proteus> "Some damage to minors and power, should be easily fixable. The Js though..." 20:45 <~abudhabi> *maneuver 20:46 < Proteus> *Yes that. 20:47 < Nev> @Fuck, FUCK . FUUUCKKK... Ok - so we're trapped ina dead end system with no repair facilities where vengeful Zhodani might sweep down on us at any time and we've managed to totally FUCK OURSELVES BECAUSE WHY THE FUCK NOT@ 20:47 < Proteus> "We'll have to open it up and check, I fear." 20:47 < Nev> @do it now - fix the M drive and Powerplant first so we can at least dodge pursuit as best we can if someone turns up@ 20:47 < Proteus> "You didn't by chance see if that scout we shot down still had it's J-Drive intact?" 20:48 < Nev> @no - we can look at that later@ 20:48 < Nev> @its probably been sucked into the atmosphere of the planet by now - and burnt up on entry@ 20:49 <~abudhabi> (How much spare parts do you got?) 20:49 * Proteus starts repairing the power systems, then m-drive 20:49 < Nev> ((spreadsheet says 2.8 dtons)) 20:50 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Combat repairs (1d6 minutes each, will fail within the hour) or proper repairs (1d6 hours base time, use up spare parts)? 20:51 < Nev> @reviewing the cargo hold - we might want to work on getting the J drive to work - we might not have enough parts to do everything and that is the most important thing@ 20:51 < Proteus> @Whats your thoughts? Fix it on the quick or be thorough?@ 20:52 < Nev> @how much do you think it would take to do a thorough job on the J drive 20:53 <~abudhabi> Estimate on J-Drive: 2d6 hours for a proper repair, 10 minutes for quick, up to 2 tons of spare parts for proper. 20:54 < Proteus> !2d6: Estimate on how long 20:54 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "Estimate on how long": (6+6). Total: 12. 20:56 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Fine, fine, twelve hours. 20:57 < Proteus> @I'll have to see what I can repair and what I have to rebuild. Anywhere between two hours and half a day, I wager.@ 20:58 * Nev looks at the smoking wreck of a J - drive 20:59 <~abudhabi> Nev: Good news, it's not burning inside anymore. 20:59 < Nev> @so half the day then... better get on with it whilst I go have a word with our illustrious captain and his marine guard - ... what happened here Proteus?@ 21:00 < Proteus> @Attempted mutinies and bad decisions.@ 21:00 < Proteus> @I'll go start with the repairs.@ 21:01 < Nev> @.... right@ 21:01 < Nev> @I'll repressure everywhere@ 21:01 * Nev heads to the med bay after repressurising the ship 21:02 * Proteus starts thorough repairs on the J-Drive 21:02 <~abudhabi> You're starting with that? OK. 21:02 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Edu + Mechanic or Int/Edu + Engineer (J-Drive). 21:03 < Proteus> !2d6+1+1 EduJDrive - Repairing 21:03 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "2d6+1+1 EduJDrive - Repairing": (2+5)+1+(1)-Repairing. Total: 9. 21:04 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 21:04 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (5). Total: 5. 21:05 <~abudhabi> 5 hours later, you've spent 0.8 tons of spare parts, but the damn thing is actually operational! Not tip-top, but it doesn't emit magic smoke when you turn it on. 21:05 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Endurance. 21:06 <&Arthur> !2d6-1: Endurance! 21:06 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Endurance!": (3+6)-1. Total: 8. 21:06 <~abudhabi> Nev: Meanwhile, you've drifted past the jump limit. Roll Edu Sensors. 21:06 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You awaken in the tender arms of the auto-doc. Natsu is here with you. 21:06 < Proteus> @FYI, J-Drive may actually work again. Could you check from your end?@ 21:07 < Nev> !2d6-1 : Edu sensors 21:07 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "Edu sensors": (1+2)-1. Total: 2. 21:07 * Arthur releases himself from the auto-doc 21:07 <&Arthur> "Natsu, what's our status?" 21:07 <~abudhabi> (Anyone else entering the bridge might want to roll EduSens too.) 21:07 <&natsu> !2d6+1-1: ed sensors 21:07 <+PainBot> natsu rolled "ed sensors": (3+5)+1-1. Total: 8. 21:08 <&natsu> ((ignore that, im not on the bridge) 21:08 <&natsu> "Proteus is fixing shit, and nev is a bit pissed off at me... not sure why" 21:08 <&Arthur> "Ziggy?" 21:09 <&natsu> "All over engineering" 21:09 <&Arthur> "Which probably has something to do with why Nev is pissed off." 21:09 * Arthur gets his suit back on and heads to the bridge to check on Nev 21:09 <&natsu> "Dead's dead.." 21:10 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Bridge door doesn't want to let you in. 21:10 <&Arthur> @Nev, did you break the doors?@ 21:12 < Nev> @No, I sealed them to myself when I heard people shooting until I could work out whats going on - I've not undone it yet becase we've been to busy trying to fix the jump drive you managed to get totally fucked - give me a second@ 21:12 * Nev will unlock the doors# 21:12 <&Arthur> @And there's the answer to why you're angry with Natsu.@ 21:13 * Arthur heads in 21:13 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: SensorsEdu? 21:13 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "SensorsEdu?": (2+6)+3. Total: 11. 21:14 < Nev> " J dive is totally fucked - I set Proteus to fixing it immediately once we got the fire Natsu managed to ignore under control - M drive and the plant are also damaged but at least still operational" 21:14 * natsu wanders down towards engineering to watch Proteus work ((and hide from Arthur)) 21:15 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You notice three things. One, you're past the jump limit. Two, Junction appears to be engulfed in a planetwide storm. Three, you see a jump exit at Distant range. 21:15 <&Arthur> "Jump spike." 21:16 <&Arthur> @Proteus, please tell me the jump drive is ready to go right now.@ 21:16 < Nev> "We're going to need to set down for major repairs to the J drive first chance we get - no matter how good the job Proteus does is - its going to be a bodge job@ 21:16 < Nev> "fuck..." 21:16 * Nev runs to the bridge console - can we go to silent running to hide? 21:16 < Proteus> @It's starting up. Nev, can you check the connection from your end?@ 21:16 <~abudhabi> Nev: You can try... 21:17 <&Arthur> @How much thrust do we have?@ 21:17 * Nev checks the board - how about the jump drive - whats the ships readouts say about readyness? 21:18 <~abudhabi> Proteus: If you want to jump very soon, you have two options. One, jump with it damaged. Two, do the final repairs on the quick, and correct them later. 21:18 < Proteus> What abouuth the thrust question? 21:18 <~abudhabi> M-Drive, P-Plant and J-Drive are sitting at 1 hit. 21:19 <&Arthur> Thrust 3 then. 21:19 < Proteus> @We can risk a jump now, but I'm not totally done with the repairs. I wouldn't recommend it.@ 21:20 < Proteus> How long would the 'quick' repairs take? 21:20 <~abudhabi> Proteus: 5 minutes. 21:20 < Nev> @a ship has just jumped in system - no points for guessing who it probably is - so can we jump or do we need to hide?@ 21:21 < Proteus> @I can patch us jumpworthy in about 5 minutes. But thats still just a patch job.@ 21:21 <&Arthur> "How do you feel about flying through that storm?" 21:21 < Nev> "what?" 21:22 * Arthur points to the planetwide storm 21:22 < Nev> "won't that take us closer to the ship thats just jumped in?" 21:23 <~abudhabi> You'd have to re-enter the jump limit. 21:23 <&Arthur> Is the jump exit between us and the planet? 21:24 <~abudhabi> It's orthogonal to the Heimdall-Junction line, but near the jump limit. 21:24 <~abudhabi> Arthur: EduSens. 21:24 <&Arthur> !2d6+3 21:24 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "2d6+3": (6+5)+3. Total: 14. 21:25 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You see another jump exit, also at the jump limit. You get a better look at both of them. They're 400 and 600 dtons. 21:26 <&Arthur> "Second jump spike. One's four hundred, the other six hundred." 21:26 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+3,2 21:26 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+3,2": (3+5)+3, (1+2)+3. Total: 11 6. 21:26 <&Arthur> @Proteus, make jump prep, I'll get us a course.@ 21:26 <~abudhabi> How fast can you set that course? 21:26 < Proteus> @Right@ 21:27 * Proteus does the J-Drive quick fix 21:27 <&Arthur> 1 to 6 minutes at +5 total. 21:27 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Roll EduMech or Int/Edu + Eng(J). 21:27 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+2+4-2-1: Astrogate in a hurry. 21:27 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Astrogate in a hurry.": (5+5)+2+2+4-2-1. Total: 15. 21:27 < Proteus> !2d6+1+1 EduJDrive - Quickfix 21:27 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "2d6+1+1 EduJDrive - Quickfix": (4+2)+1+(1)-Quickfix. Total: 8. 21:29 <~abudhabi> Proteus: You replace fuses with wires, pour oil on the moving parts, and duct tape it all up. It'll work - you think. No telling how long that'll work, but, well, you don't have many luxuries in your situation. 21:29 < Proteus> @How long do I have for the charge?@ 21:30 <~abudhabi> Bridge: Anyone want to roll EduComms? 21:30 <&Arthur> !2d6+1-2: EduComs? 21:30 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduComs?": (5+1)+1-2. Total: 5. 21:31 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You're getting a transmission. You think it's from one of the ships that's just jumped in. 21:31 <~abudhabi> They've set course towards youu. 21:31 <&Arthur> @A few minutes.@ 21:31 <&Arthur> "Nev, do you know how to use the comm?" 21:32 <~abudhabi> Proteus: A few minutes would get you +1 to your roll. 21:33 <~abudhabi> (Which is Int/Edu + Eng(J).) 21:33 < Nev> "No - not a clue" 21:33 < Proteus> @Should I start the charge then?@ 21:34 < Nev> !2d6-1 : play with the comms 21:34 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "play with the comms": (2+1)-1. Total: 2. 21:34 <&Arthur> @Yes.@ 21:34 <~abudhabi> Nev: It's not imperial encapsulation. 21:34 < Proteus> @Okay.@ 21:34 < Proteus> !2d6+2+1+1: IntJDrive - Charging the Drives 21:34 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "IntJDrive - Charging the Drives": (1+5)+2+1+1. Total: 10. 21:35 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Where the hell are you jumping? 21:35 <&Arthur> Well, that depends. 21:35 <&Arthur> Do I know if wild refueling is legal at Nonym? 21:36 <~abudhabi> Arthur: No. But do you care? 21:37 <&Arthur> Of course I do! 21:37 <~abudhabi> No, is in - not legal. 21:37 <&Arthur> Nonym, furthest gas giant from the main world. 21:37 <~abudhabi> *as 21:37 <~abudhabi> Very well. 21:39 <~abudhabi> Proteus presses the button, and you vanish into jump space. 21:39 <~abudhabi> Any pressing matters to attend to while in jump? 21:40 < Proteus> Making sure the ship doesn't fall apart. 21:40 < Nev> ((will probably try to get Arthur's version of what happened and Proteu's version of what happened and find out what was important enough in what happened for Natsu to bother remembering)) 21:41 <~abudhabi> An excellent choice. You can't really do any repairs on the P-Plant or the J-Drive, since they're in use, but you might repair the M-Drive. 21:41 <&Arthur> hosing the red mist out of engineering, reseting the AI's command priorities and locking the thing down. 21:41 <&natsu> ((hiding from Arthur...)) 21:41 <~abudhabi> natsu: Roll DexStealth. 21:41 <&Arthur> Also, educating a certain marine on the value of restraint. 21:41 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Roll Int + Recon or Edu Sensors. 21:41 <&Arthur> !2d6+5: I win. 21:41 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "I win.": (1+5)+5. Total: 11. 21:42 <&natsu> !2d6+3+1: dexstealth 21:42 <+PainBot> natsu rolled "dexstealth": (2+2)+3+1. Total: 8. 21:42 <~abudhabi> Arthur finds the marine in the engineering section. 21:43 <~abudhabi> Who's in charge of hosing down the place? 21:43 <~abudhabi> Who gets to reset the AI? 21:43 <&Arthur> Natsu's just been recruited. Arthur will deal with the AI personally. 21:43 * natsu closes the gun camera replay of him obliterating Ziggy, snaps to attention in military fashion and stares at a spot about 1 inch above Arthurs head. "Sir". 21:44 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The AI refuses to obey you for some reason. It's as if it doesn't consider you entitled to give it orders. 21:45 * Arthur goes to recruit a certain former mutineer to reset it to standard so Arthur can lock it down. 21:45 < Proteus> "Hm?" 21:46 < Proteus> "Oh right, the AI." 21:46 <&Arthur> "Yes, the AI." 21:47 < Proteus> "Yo, AI. Reset command authority to ship line of command. Confim by speaker and print." 21:47 <~abudhabi> AI: @Confirmed.@ 21:50 * natsu scrubs, and trys to figure out what he did wrong.. 21:51 * Arthur explains what Natsu did wrong at length. Namely, he damaged the ship by spraying bullets all over engineering. 21:52 * natsu stops paying attention after a few moments and begins contemplating Near's reaction if he were to send the video of her Ziggys death..... while maintaining a 1000yard stear at arthurs forehead 21:53 <&natsu> ((-her, stare*)) 21:54 <~abudhabi> OK. And after that? 21:55 <&Arthur> Rest and recovery. I got shot by a heavy laser today. 21:55 * natsu more scrubbing of blood. 21:55 <~abudhabi> Proteus? 21:55 <~abudhabi> Nev? 21:56 < Proteus> Repairing the M-Drive as much as i can 21:56 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Roll it. 21:56 < Nev> ((nope - I'll probably just be locking myself on the bridge and working out how to get a letter to Near to let her know her mother is dead and transfering her funds to her... and cursing the stupidity of it all)) 21:57 < Proteus> !2d6+1+1: EduMechanic - Repairing the M-Drive 21:57 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "EduMechanic - Repairing the M-Drive": (6+3)+1+1. Total: 11. 21:58 <~abudhabi> 0.4 tons of spare parts and... 21:58 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 21:58 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (6). Total: 6. 21:58 <~abudhabi> 6 hours of time. But first... 21:58 <~abudhabi> About an hour after entering jump, the ship shudders. 21:59 <~abudhabi> Y'all feel it quite distinctly. 21:59 < Nev> @Any breaches anywhere?!? Everyone report in - location and status@ 22:00 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Want to roll Int + Eng(J)? 22:00 * Arthur checks the living quarters 22:00 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 22:00 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (4). Total: 4. 22:00 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 22:00 * Nev is on the bridge 22:00 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (1+2). Total: 3. 22:00 < Proteus> !2d6+2+1: Oh god whats wrong? 22:00 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "Oh god whats wrong?": (2+3)+2+1. Total: 8. 22:00 * natsu is in engineering scrubbing 22:03 <~abudhabi> Proteus: The patch job you did failed. You have a problem - the graviton conversion grid equalizer has died. You can do corrections by hand, but it's a task that requires constant vigilance. 22:05 < Proteus> @Dammit. Patch job didn't hold. The Gravitron Conversion Grid Equalizer will have to be maintained by hand.@ 22:06 < Proteus> ((How constant is constant)) 22:06 < Proteus> ((?)) 22:07 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Someone's got to sit there, watch the numbers, and press buttons occassionally. If you're late about pressing the buttons, the bubble might destabilize. 22:07 <~abudhabi> That would be Bad™. 22:08 <~abudhabi> They don't list a procedure for this eventuality. 22:08 <~abudhabi> (Probably for the same reason they don't list procedures for how to jump out of gravwells.) 22:09 < Proteus> ((And I remember that correctly that we're only a few hours in on a multi-day jump?)) 22:09 <~abudhabi> (Correct.) 22:10 < Proteus> @Captain, we may have a problem here.@ 22:10 <&Arthur> @The shaking sort of gave that away. Is it something you can fix?@ 22:12 < Proteus> @Not via repairs. As I said, the Gravitron Conversion Grid Equalizer died. Now the grid has to be maintained by hand for the rest of the jump.@ 22:12 < Proteus> @And that's a constant task.@ 22:13 * Proteus explains the details as good as possible. 22:13 <&Arthur> @Is it a skilled task or can you teach Nev and me how to do it so we can take shifts?@ 22:13 < Proteus> ((Is it?)) 22:14 <~abudhabi> (It IS a skilled task, but you can probably give the others a crash course in, bringing them up to skill 0 for that task only.) 22:16 < Proteus> @It's not trivial, but you should be able to pick up on it quick. It's not that hard.@ 22:17 * Arthur heads down to get trained in gravitron conversion grid equaliser operation... 22:17 * natsu scrubs 22:17 <~abudhabi> Right. So you lot want to work in shifts? 8 hours each? 22:18 < Nev> ((looks like it - apparently Natsu isn't being trusted enough to do this)) 22:18 <&Arthur> (Well, I think we can trust the people with the positive int and edu modifiers with this task) 22:18 < Proteus> (Probably a good idea) 22:19 <~abudhabi> Gimme seven Int rolls each. (Arthur, teach them how to roll multiple times single command.) 22:19 <&Arthur> !2d6+2,7 22:19 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "2d6+2,7": (3+3)+2, (5+3)+2, (6+6)+2, (1+2)+2, (6+3)+2, (6+6)+2, (4+2)+2. Total: 8 10 14 5 11 14 8. 22:20 <&Arthur> (It's the ,7 that does all the magical work here) 22:20 < Nev> !2d6+2,7 22:20 <+PainBot> Nev rolled "2d6+2,7": (4+4)+2, (1+5)+2, (2+4)+2, (5+5)+2, (5+4)+2, (3+1)+2, (2+5)+2. Total: 10 8 8 12 11 6 9. 22:21 < Proteus> !2d6+2+1,7: IntJDrive 22:21 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "IntJDrive": (6+2)+2+1, (4+4)+2+1, (1+3)+2+1, (3+6)+2+1, (5+1)+2+1, (2+2)+2+1, (5+5)+2+1. Total: 11 11 7 12 9 7 13. 22:24 <~abudhabi> It's a pretty dreadful time, but things appear to go smoothly until the fourth day. Arthur tries to get a particularly nasty corner case situation stabilized, and gets it right eventually, but it takes several attempts, while the bubble begins to jitter. 22:24 <~abudhabi> You don't die in a spray of subatomic matter, though! 22:25 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6 22:25 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (1+6). Total: 7. 22:25 <~abudhabi> During Proteus' last shift, the jump ends. 22:26 <~abudhabi> Anyone on the bridge? 22:26 <&Arthur> Nev or Arthur. 22:26 <~abudhabi> Roll me EduSensors. 22:26 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: EduSensors 22:26 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduSensors": (2+6)+3. Total: 11. 22:27 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You're in Nonym! You've missed the giant, though. Roll me Int+Astrogation. 22:28 <&Arthur> !2d6+4: AstrogateInt 22:28 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "AstrogateInt": (4+6)+4. Total: 14. 22:28 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Thing is, you shouldn't have missed it. For some reason, the damn gasball is about 3 months ahead of schedule on the orbital path. 22:29 * Arthur hopes his math is very wrong 22:30 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Nope, everything else is also ahead of schedule. 22:31 <~abudhabi> If you want to catch it, that's 3 days of flight time. 22:31 <~abudhabi> That orbit's really long this far out. 22:31 <&Arthur> @Proteus, can you fix that jump drive well enough to jump us twice more without taking three months of real time each jump?@ 22:31 <&Arthur> Is there anywhere closer to get fuel? 22:32 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You might try the nearest terrestrial world, but there's no guarantee that there's water on it. 22:32 < Proteus> !2d6+2+1: IntJDrive - How's it look? 22:32 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "IntJDrive - How's it look?": (2+1)+2+1. Total: 6. 22:32 * Arthur sets a course to the gassy giant 22:32 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Now that the drive is offline, yes, you can. 22:33 < Proteus> @I should be able, now that I have the time.@ 22:33 < Proteus> @I *do* have the time, right?@ 22:33 <&Arthur> @Three days to the nearest gas giant.@ 22:34 <&Arthur> @Two days to refine fuel.@ 22:34 <~abudhabi> It'll only take 1d6 hours. 22:34 < Proteus> @Should work@ 22:34 <~abudhabi> To repair. 22:37 <~abudhabi> Well, you can roll. 22:37 < Proteus> Right 22:37 < Proteus> !2d6+2+1: IntJDrive - More Repairing 22:37 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "IntJDrive - More Repairing": (1+6)+2+1. Total: 10. 22:38 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Used another 0.6 tons of parts, but the J-Drive is fixed. 22:39 <~abudhabi> Nev: You keeping track of parts? 22:41 <~abudhabi> After three days that aren't as grueling as the jump, you near the giant. There's an automated refueling station here. 22:41 <&Arthur> That saves us scooping and refining fuel! 22:44 <~abudhabi> You buy refined at 500 Cr/ton? 22:45 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Do you also fix the power plant? 22:45 < Proteus> That is probably a good idea 22:45 <&Arthur> Yes, we can probably afford to do so. 22:45 < Proteus> !2d6+2+1: IntMech - Repairing the P-Plant 22:45 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "IntMech - Repairing the P-Plant": (4+3)+2+1. Total: 10. 22:46 <~abudhabi> Proteus, Nev: Use up another 0.6 tons of parts. 22:46 <~abudhabi> But now all your systems are fixed, at long last. 22:48 < Nev> {{we now have 0.6 dtons of spare parts left )) 22:48 <~abudhabi> OK. Where to, Arthur? 22:49 <~abudhabi> You're not bothered by any pickets, because there are no pickets guarding this giant. 22:49 <&Arthur> Faisal system 22:49 <~abudhabi> Takes a day to get out of the giant's well. 22:50 <&Arthur> !2d6+2+2+4-4: AstrogateInt 22:50 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "AstrogateInt": (6+1)+2+2+4-4. Total: 11. 22:50 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You don't have to unless you're pressed for time. 22:50 <~abudhabi> This edition doesn't care about Astrogation. :( 22:52 <~abudhabi> Proteus: Roll for jump? 22:53 < Proteus> @We okay to jump?@ 22:53 < Nev> @yes@ 22:53 < Proteus> !2d6+2+1+2: IntJDrive - Carefully charging the engines 22:53 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "IntJDrive - Carefully charging the engines": (6+3)+2+1+2. Total: 14. 22:54 <~abudhabi> What did you do with Ziggy's corpse, BTW? Freezer? Airlock? 22:55 < Proteus> ((What corpse)) 22:56 <~abudhabi> I'll earmark that as 'lost'. 22:56 <&Arthur> (Airlock) 22:56 * natsu has gathered all the bits he found while cleaning the room 22:56 <&natsu> and placed them in bags in an airlock 22:57 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+6 22:57 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+6": (4+6)+6. Total: 16. 22:57 <~abudhabi> Precisely on schedule and location, you arrive at Faisal. 22:58 <~abudhabi> Binary system. Imperial client state. Barely industrial technology. Tained atmosphere. 22:58 <&Arthur> 50% of the main world covered in water. 22:58 <&Arthur> Refuel, refine, leave. 22:59 < Proteus> !2d6+2+1+2: IntJDrive - Carefully charging the engines, again 22:59 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "IntJDrive - Carefully charging the engines, again": (6+2)+2+1+2. Total: 13. 23:00 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Wild or buying? 23:00 <&Arthur> Wild refueling. 23:01 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You get a transmission when you set down on an ocean. 23:01 * Arthur checks it 23:02 <~abudhabi> Arthur: @Heimdall, what the HELL do you think you're doing? Just because you're Imperial, doesn't mean you get to disregard our laws!@ 23:04 <&Arthur> @I don't know whoever this is, but I'd recommend you shut up. I've been having a few very bad weeks and if you start pushing me around, your little self perpetuating oligarchy is going to stop perpetuating itself.@ 23:04 < Nev> "...." 23:04 <~abudhabi> @I'll be lodging an official complaint with the ambassador!@ 23:04 <~abudhabi> Transmission ends. 23:05 <&Arthur> "Think we'll able to afford stealth coating when we get to a place that can supply it?" 23:05 < Nev> "There's an ambassador on this world?" 23:06 < Nev> "dunno, how much does that stuff cost?" 23:06 <&Arthur> "It's an Imperial client state, there's probably an embassy." 23:06 <&Arthur> "Ship like this? Probably around twenty megacredits." 23:07 < Nev> "then no" 23:08 < Nev> "Ship funds stand just a little short of that - and we're going to need to keep some to hand so we can make more and so we can deal with maintenance - speaking of which I'll need to pay some backdated mortguages whilst we're here" 23:09 < Nev> "for the 3 months objective we spent in jump" 23:09 <&Arthur> "Don't bother. Little border world like this isn't going to get much traffic." 23:10 <~abudhabi> Are you refining on-site, or while flying? 23:10 <&Arthur> "We can check the news when we got to Thanber, but even from there it's likely to be months out of date. Frenzie's the next place on our route that's connected decently." 23:10 <&Arthur> While flying 23:11 <~abudhabi> What's the next step? Querion? :V 23:11 <&Arthur> Thanber, then Frenzie. 23:11 <~abudhabi> OK. 23:12 <~abudhabi> Roll them jumps, Mr Engineer. 23:12 < Proteus> !2d6+2+1+2: IntJDrive - Carefully charging the engines, again again 23:12 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "IntJDrive - Carefully charging the engines, again again": (1+1)+2+1+2. Total: 7. 23:15 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6-1: I think natural 2s are only an auto-fail on Survival rolls... 23:15 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "I think natural 2s are only an auto-fail on Survival rolls...": (6+6)-1. Total: 11. 23:16 <~abudhabi> Welcome to Thanber. Two M-class suns. Otherwise a peculiarly similar place to the last one, excepting the technology level. 23:16 <~abudhabi> Which is much higher. 23:16 <&Arthur> And the shipyard, which is present! 23:18 <~abudhabi> That's right. 23:18 <~abudhabi> You're doing maintenance? 23:18 <&Arthur> Yes. 23:18 < Nev> ((any additional costs to the usual?)) 23:18 <~abudhabi> Nope... 23:19 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+2 23:19 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+2": (4+3)+2. Total: 9. 23:19 <~abudhabi> Nev: ...the maintenance technician who finds a decomposed eyeball in a nook of the engine room doesn't sue you for emotional damage. 23:20 <~abudhabi> You're down for a week. 23:20 < Nev> ((cool - payments made and sorted)) 23:21 * Arthur looks at the news and checks how often couriers go from here to the main Imperial worlds 23:22 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Define 'main'. 23:22 <&Arthur> Worlds inside the Imperial borders, as opposed to client states outside the borders? 23:23 <&Arthur> Most notably, Frenzie, which is just a Jump 4 from here. 23:23 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Once or twice a year. 23:23 <&Arthur> Yup. Let's hold off on paying our debts for another jump... 23:23 <&Arthur> Frenzie's on the J-4 courier route 23:23 <~abudhabi> There's an X-boat on stand-by in case the Consulate starts something again. 23:25 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Per news, nothing much. 23:26 <~abudhabi> Jumping onwards to Frenzie after maintaining, life supporting and refueling? 23:26 <&Arthur> Yes 23:26 <~abudhabi> Proteus: You know the drill. 23:26 < Proteus> !2d6+2+1+2: IntJDrive - Carefully charging the engines, the chargening 23:26 <+PainBot> Proteus rolled "IntJDrive - Carefully charging the engines, the chargening": (1+3)+2+1+2. Total: 9. 23:27 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 23:27 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (3+2)+1. Total: 6. 23:28 <~abudhabi> Welcome to Frenzie, yet another binary system. This one, however, is on an X-boat route, and within the Imperium. There's no atmosphere, and no water, but there's an excellent starport and imported fuel. 23:28 <~abudhabi> Unfortunately, you jump inaccurately, costing you 2 days to get to the planet. 23:28 <~abudhabi> There's about a dozen warships loitering at the navy base. 23:30 <&Arthur> "You'll probably have to deal with the bank. They were at least aware we were heading into Darrian space." 23:32 <~abudhabi> That's your part, Nev. 23:32 < Nev> "yeh, I'll check the mail then sort out transfers - we shoudl probably set up an account and automate the payments" 23:33 * Nev will look to get in contact with the bank and send the monies to them 23:34 * Arthur find out if there's anybody here he can report to 23:36 <~abudhabi> Arthur doesn't have to look. He gets a summons from an Admiral Ganzio as soon as he enters orbit. 23:36 <~abudhabi> But we'll handle that next weex. 23:36 <&Arthur> That sounds like Imperial navy, fuck those guys :p